


Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart

by opheliahyde



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. It's Jeyne's birthday and Robb and Jon make sure she doesn't forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> Written for the [You Win Or You Die: Game Of Thrones kink meme](http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/259929.html). This is a highly ridiculous, lengthy Porn-Without-Plot that has really no excuse for being so long.

They shouldn’t be doing this, not here ~~\--~~ Robb grins lazy and flippant at the cab driver when he catches his glare in the rearview mirror ~~\--~~ but it makes him feel brazen and delirious, feeling Jon and Jeyne against him, their limbs tangled together in a human knot, the three of them making out in the backseat of the cab like horny teenagers.

Or maybe that’s the alcohol, making him warm and loose-limbed and overly affectionate.

Robb holds Jeyne against him as Jon presses her closer, her back to his chest with his hand resting against her stomach, rising and falling with it as she breathes into Jon's mouth, clutching at his hair, the both of them half in his lap as they kiss. Robb remembers the fierceness of her kisses, feeling them still aching on his lips as he licks over them ( _Jeyne's a biter and she bites at Jon's mouth now, something he hadn't known from their first kiss ~~\--~~ gentle, almost hesitant, half an accident, until it wasn't, until he kissed back, holding her face in his hands when she cut her teeth on his lips as she climbed into his lap and pushed him against her couch, together before he had even realized they were_).

The volume on the radio increases, 90’s soft rock battling with sighs and moans, trying to mask the sounds they’re making, but Robb can hear them ~~\--~~ the soft whimper in Jeyne’s throat when her shirt sides up and his fingers graze her skin, his own choked gasp when Jon’s fingertips inch over the skin of his hip. Robb amuses himself thinking about what the cab driver’s face would look like if they started to tug at their clothes, peeling them away ~~\--~~ the thought a dangerous one, growing and mutating and he’s not sure how much time they have, not sure if he cares, but Robb can’t bring himself to look away from Jeyne and Jon to look out the window to check how much longer until home ( _he likes the way they look when they kiss, when they touch, two pieces of himself sliding into place and fitting together, smiling against each other’s mouths_ ).

Jeyne breaks with Jon’s mouth and Robb feels his lips over his own, distracting him as Jon’s tongue curls inside, and he wants to hold tight, wants to be closer ~~\--~~

But he wouldn’t, not here. He likes showing them off, flaunting them, telling the world they’re his in his own secret ways, but it would almost feel like sharing to let someone see and Robb doesn’t share ( _only with them, but that doesn’t feel like sharing at all_ ). Robb thinks the anticipation is making him dizzy and wound-tight, fogging his mind ~~\--~~ _we’re almost home_ , he thinks, not sure how he knows, just a feeling in his limbs.

They nearly fall off the seat when the cab stops suddenly outside their house, lurching forward together yet balancing precariously with Jon’s hands grappling on Robb as their teeth clack together, pulling away quickly as Jon holds them together, keeping them steady and seated. Jon and Jeyne untangle themselves from him as they both stumble from the cab, while Robb turns to the cab driver, grinning over his shoulder while he fishes money out of his wallet. The cab driver takes the money Robb passes through the window without looking at him, then Robb slides out of the backseat, shutting the door behind him when he feels pavement under his feet.

He turns back on impulse, catching his gaze. “It’s her birthday!” Robb announces to the cab driver, throwing his arms up as the man shakes his head, peeling out of their driveway with a squeal of his tires and speeding away.

Jeyne laughs, high and bright, and she doesn’t stop as grabs his wrist, her other hand twining through Jon’s. “Come along, boys.” Jeyne grins at them over her shoulder, flashing her teeth in the dull light of the street lamps as she tows them behind her.

Once inside, with the front door barely closed, Robb shoves Jeyne up against the wall as he holds her hips, hearing the way her laughter bleeds into a gasp when he ducks his head and grazes his mouth over her throat, when his hand moves to press against her front. Robb hears Jon kick the door closed through the sound of Jeyne’s sharp breathing, hot on his ear as his fingers slip under the band of her jeans, rubbing at the skin of her stomach, skimming lower as her body rolls under his, trying to move his hand where she wants it to go.

His teeth nip at her skin when he feels Jon spread across his back, warm and loose and heavy, pressing them all closer together as his mouth brushes across the back of Robb’s neck, hands exploring under his clothes, until Robb jerks into Jeyne, his hand slipping against her, feeling her wet on his fingers as Jon’s hand wraps around his cock. Jeyne arcs into his touch, grinding her hips down on his hand, her moan becoming his whine, Jon’s fingertips stroking lightly over his length as Robb feels his mouth curve against his neck.

“The bedroom,” Jeyne says, choking on a breath as Robb experimentally runs a finger up and over her clit. She pulls his hand away, out of her pants; Robb grins when she bites down on the moan that nearly escapes her lips at losing the sensation. “ _Now_.” Her eyes are firm, commanding, but there’s a wicked edge in her gaze as she nudges him off of her.

Jon leaves him hard and aching when he lets go, peeling himself off his back as he tugs Robb away from Jeyne by his shoulders, letting her slip from her grasp as she dashes down the hall. They glance at each other, before following closely behind.

“So where are my presents?” Jeyne asks, when Jon and Robb reach their bedroom. “I don’t see them anywhere.” Jeyne looks at them both expectantly ( _her lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed and hair a mess ~~\--~~ but not enough, Robb decides, not nearly enough_), then turns around on unstable legs, glancing around their room with searching eyes.

Robb watches Jon’s face from over Jeyne’s shoulder, the slightest flicker in his eyes as he moves closer, the barest hint of a grin on his face as he herds Jeyne up against Robb ( _he can read even the smallest of Jon’s tells, the way he schools his face to only convey what he wants Robb to hear; it’s useful, even here, when their prey is much easier to ensnare_ ). Jeyne melts against his front, pliant and still buzzed, Jon pressing her further from behind with his lips at the nape of Jeyne’s neck and his hands around her waist. Jeyne tilts her face to meet Robb’s with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as his hands rest on the curve of her hips. She moves in until until she has her lips on his and Robb can taste the vodka from her mouth, the lasting remnants of sour apple sparking on his tongue.

Jeyne pulls away and tries to twist around between them, but Robb holds firm to her hips, fitting himself more firmly against her, pressing her back against Jon. There’s a flare in her eyes, but she doesn’t stop grinning. She angles her head away from him instead, arching her head back and her hand coming up to curl under Jon’s chin, tugging him into a kiss from over her shoulder. Robb watches them as he feels her warm skin slowly revealed to his hands, Jon bunching up her shirt with his fingers at her waist, hands holding the fabric up as she bites at his bottom lip, her hand cupping around his jaw ( _sometimes with their faces angled toward each other, Robb thinks they look more related than he and Jon ever have, with their dark eyes and dark curling hair_ ).

Robb hears Jeyne moan into Jon’s mouth, feels the sound of it creep over his skin and under it, quivering down his spine when he picks her up by the hips and grins, watching the way their mouths move together, smooth and practiced and comfortable, and wants to keep watching, a fondness bubbling up in his chest ( _they’re mine_ , Robb thinks, rubbing soft circles into Jeyne’s skin with his thumbs as she locks her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, drawing him towards them).

Jon breaks the kiss to tug Jeyne’s shirt off over her head as Jeyne lets him, moves with him, lifting her arms as Jon’s fingertips drag over her skin as Robb watches with a catch in his throat, his breath stuttering on it, loving the way they look when Jon peels Jeyne’s clothes off ( _it shouldn’t look normal, not as natural as it does, as intimate as it does_ ). Robb slides his hands to catch her around her rib cage to keep her steady in the air, keep her balanced and working in tandem with Jon as Jeyne looks at him with bright eyes and hair mussed and tousled over her shoulders, as he thinks, so much hair, and wants to bury in face in it.

Robb ducks his head to kiss up the line of Jeyne’s collarbone, tasting leftover salt from the body shots earlier, the tequila and the lime, the dried sweat lingering on her skin. Jeyne made him dance with her, then tugged Jon out onto the floor after him, until she was dancing between them, laughing and spinning, creating new steps for three; he can still smell the club on her, but underneath he can smell her, smell Jeyne, the heavy woodsy scent on her throat and behind her ears, heated with the spice of cinnamon ( _she smells like Jon, the cologne he rarely uses, dabbed over her pulse points from the bottle she stole_ ).

He feels her fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him up with a sharp pain in his scalp. Jeyne kisses him softly, apologetically, then pulls away, her lips brushing his ear. “Kiss him,” she says, wrapping an arm around his back as she pulls back, her gaze tracking back towards Jon, biting down on her lip ( _Jeyne likes watching them kiss, likes to take them to bars and clubs and dare them to kiss in public as a thrill shoots through her, like tonight ~~\--~~ Robb’s seen her eyes when she watches, intent and blown wide, breath quick because she’s the only one who knows, the only one who knows who they are in a crowd full of strangers_). Jon catches Jeyne’s weight when Robb’s hand curls around the back of his neck, pulling his down to meet his mouth as he hears Jeyne’s inhale, feels the pinch of her nails as they dig into his shoulder over his shirt as Jon’s tongue slips inside his mouth with Jeyne pressed between them.

His lips drag against Jon’s jaw when he pulls back, smiling faintly as Robb’s hand drops back to Jeyne’s hip, feeling her pressing hot, open mouthed kisses up the line of his throat as her fingers work open the buttons of his shirt with teasing, agonizing brushes against his steadily bared skin. Jon’s hands slide up Jeyne’s torso, yanking down her bra and letting her breasts spill out into his hands as Robb feels his head grow light and a weakness in his knees starts to build at the sight ( _they’re hands not his own, but they could be, hands he’s known his whole life that tell the same story ~~\--~~ he wonders if Jeyne can feel the difference in the calluses, the rough and smooth patches, if Jon holds her differently; he wonders if she can feel the scar the cuts across his palm, the one that matches Robb’s_). Jeyne’s nipples pebble against Jon’s fingers as he rolls them against his thumb and she whines against Robb’s neck, her teeth biting at his skin, an addicting pinch that Robb pushes into as Jeyne’s hips roll against his and her back arches.

Robb takes a few wobbly steps back, directing them all towards the chair in the corner of their room; Jon follows, holding up the upper half of Jeyne’s body, his face buried against her neck. They move with ease, despite the alcohol burning through their systems, slowing their reflexes. They’ve done this before, stumbling together and tugging at clothes, and they’ve developed a rhythm, a knowing in the way they step; Robb knows how Jeyne will shift with Jon at her back, know the weight of her in his hands, knows the shape of her the way he knows the shape of Jon, their bodies worn down and curved to fit each other over time. Robb breathes out when he collapses on the chair and not the floor, Jeyne straddling his lap without a disaster.

Somehow in the relocation, Jon had flicked back the snap on Jeyne’s bra and Robb watches as it slides down her arms, until she untangles her arms from the straps and tosses it over her shoulder. Jeyne brings Robb’s hands to her breasts, molding his fingers to cup around her as she leans forward, pressing against his hands with a cocky grin as her head tilts until Jeyne is kissing him. She finishes working open his shirt, her palms brushing over his skin as her tongue curls against his. He feels Jon come to kneel at his feet and has to stave off the desire to tug him up, pull Jon against him, too as his hands run up Robb’s thighs until they divert towards Jeyne on his lap. When she pulls away, teeth tugging at his bottom lip until she lets go to take off Robb’s shirt, he spies Jon’s hands undoing the front of Jeyne’s jeans, rolling the material as far down as it’ll go.

Jeyne’s hips snap up, then rock down against him when Jon’s hand slips inside her underwear, the friction against his cock sparking up his spine. Jeyne’s hands grip his shoulders as she bears down on Jon’s hand, hips swiveling, demanding more, her body tense and in control, her eyes watching him, challenging him. Robb loves her like this, the commanding way she moves, the subtle shift in Jeyne’s features as she bites down on her bottom lip, moans trapped in her throat, holding back when she knows Robb wants to see her let go.

Robb smirks and turns away, locking eyes with Jon. “Tell me how wet she is,” he says. “Is she ready for us?”

Jeyne gasps out, face falling against his shoulder. “God, Robb,” she says.

Jon is silent as he pulls his hand out of Jeyne’s underwear and brings his fingers to Robb’s mouth, running them over his lips; Robb sucks them in, tasting Jeyne wet on his tongue, smelling her on Jon’s hand, licks her from his fingers. Jon’s face shifts, just slightly, opening up for a moment, looking raw and bare ~~\--~~ no one else but Robb could tell, before he shuts down his features. Only the darkness in his gaze remained, a flush in his cheeks and the way Robb saw he was biting down on his lip, the clench in his jaw keeping his mouth closed, locking any sound he might make behind his teeth. Robb grins down at him and it feels like a challenge, a dare (he thinks, _I’ll hear you before the night’s over, you’ll make a sound for me, cry out and beg for more_ ). Jon’s fingers slip from his mouth and licks his lips.

Robb feels Jeyne’s eyes on him, weighty and piercing, and he turns to grin at her, too, catching the roll of her eyes. “Does that answer your question satisfactorily? Can we move on?” she asks, the tone of her voice cutting, but there’s a heaviness to her breathing, a shifting in her body, fluid above him, seeking contact. Her eyes are dark like Jon’s.

“I don’t know,” he says, grabbing Jon’s hand and laying it over her stomach, directing both their hands downward. “Maybe I need another taste.” Jon hides his face against Jeyne’s back as Jeyne snorts, brushing their hands away.

Robb feels her unbuttoning his jeans a second later, hissing through his teeth as his hips jerk up when her hand wraps around his cock, pulling him out as she leans forward, her lips brushing his. “Or you could just fuck me,” she whispers, twisting her hand around him, her head tilting to the side as she watches him. “Or maybe Jon can fuck me and you can watch.” A wolfish grin breaks out across her mouth when he whines, bucking against her.

“Come here,” Robb hears Jon say, his voice low, sending a tremor down Robb’s spine at the sound. Jon appears over Jeyne’s shoulder, his mouth at her neck as his hands wrap around her waist. Jeyne leans back against him, arching her neck and exposing her throat as her grip loosens and she lets go of him as Jon tugs her to him; Jeyne slips off his lap, rising to her feet, pulled along by Jon. They make his breath hitch with the way they move, with the sight of them pressed together, it's just enough to send his pulse racing.

Jon turns her, twisting her hips until they stand in profile in front of Robb, silhouetted in shadow with the lamp casting light behind them ~~\--~~ curves and long lines and Jeyne’s bare skin against the cloth of Jon’s shirt. Robb thinks maybe they’ve wandered off course ~~\--~~ this wasn’t a part of the plan, Jon isn’t supposed to tug Jeyne away from him, touching and kissing her like Robb’s meant to watch. Robb wonders if he should mind, if he should pull Jeyne back, but he doesn’t move, just curls his hands around the arms of the chair, waiting with anticipation buzzing underneath his skin, hot and itchy as he shifts in his seat, feeling like his pants even half-undone are far too much clothing to be wearing.

(He imagines how Jon will do it, fuck Jeyne ~~\--~~ if he’ll spread her out across the bed and go at it slowly, steadily working her up to a fever-pitch, or press her against the wall and take her hard and fast, let her nails bite into his back, or pull her on top of him and make Robb watch as she Jeyne rides Jon with her back to him, unable to reach, unable to touch.)

Jon cups her face in his hands and Jeyne tilts her mouth into his, but Jon kisses her jaw instead, moving to her neck, licking along her throat as he moves downwards, kissing along the line of her sternum between her breasts. Jeyne’s hands weave into his hair, tangling in the dark curls and pulling to direct him to put his mouth to better use, but Jon stays his course, ignoring the peaks of her nipples and the whine in her throat, enduring the sharp tugs at his scalp. Robb doesn’t think he would be able to resist, his own fingers digging into the arms of the chair to keep seated, to keep from getting up and doing what Jon won’t, growing impatient of just watching when Jon won’t make an effort for a proper show.

Jon kneels at Jeyne’s feet, kissing over her stomach and then his eyes flicker towards Robb’s, holding his gaze as he rolls her jeans and underwear down over her hips and it dawns on him: Jon’s still playing the game. Robb grins at him as Jon’s lips curve against Jeyne stomach, pulling her jeans down her thighs as he moves lower. Robb shrugs out of his own pants, casting them aside and waits, anticipation thrumming through his veins like a caffeine spike, leaving him shaky and ultra-focused, unable to tear his eyes away, his breathing shallow and fast.

Her jeans pool at her knees when Jon presses his face between her legs, kissing her inner thighs, his fingers working her jeans lower, letting the material slide down her calves; Robb can see the way Jeyne’s hands clench in his hair, her hips rocking towards him, trying to angle Jon just right ( _Robb can feel her hands in his hair, a phantom grip, tugging like she holds onto Jon’s head; he can feel Jon’s hair slip through his fingers, memory playing tricks on his senses as he imagines himself in both places, familiar with both ends_ ). She lets out a small cry, biting down on it before it grew louder, her teeth pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as a surge goes through her body, her back arched and hips rolling towards Jon when his tongue strikes out, licking up over her folds, swirling up inside her.

“Is he sucking on your clit, Jeyne?” he asks, aiming for a reaction, enjoying sight of the tremor that goes through her body, Jon working her over just like he taught him, hitting all the secret spots Robb showed him and how to apply pressure, how to make her lose control. “Tell me how it feels. Is he good?” Jeyne doesn’t respond, refuses to, but he can tell from the noises he makes, the ones she can’t easily cover up, the low, guttural moans that would almost become growls if she would open her mouth instead of chewing her lip raw. She presses Jon’s face against her with her hands holding tight to the back of his head, glancing over at Robb with hooded eyes and a taunting grin. Jon manages to get Jeyne to step out of her jeans in a heap at her ankles, moving on wobbling legs with hitching breaths as Jon’s tongue works over her.

Robb watches Jon shifts her around, herding her back with his tongue, her steps slow and unbalanced, but he holds her up, guiding her with his hand on her hip. Jeyne gasps out when Jon gets to his feet in a swift move, sweeping her off her feet and hitching her legs around his waist. Robb watches, squirming in his seat as impatience edges at him as Jon captures her open mouth with his, kissing her an urgency not in his steps. Anticipation threads through Robb’s body as Jon carries Jeyne the rest of the way to him and he reaches out as Jon unlocks her legs and Robb catches her by the hips. Jeyne clings to Jon with his hair still coiled tightly around her fingers, her teeth still biting at his lips as she kisses him, even as he lowers her down. Robb feels her hot and wet at the tip of cock as he angles her, hissing out when Jon’s fingers curl around the base of his cock, thumb stroking the underside as he shifts him. Jeyne cries out, her mouth breaking from Jon’s as she slides down the length of Robb, jerking with the surprise as he thrusts the rest of the way inside.

“Fuck,” she grunts out, rocking against him. “ _Fuck_.”

“You did say you wanted me to fuck you,” he whispers in her ear, tracing the curve of the shell with his tongue, biting at her lope.

She rises up, twisting her hips as she thrusts down. “Shut _up_ ,” Jeyne gasps out.

Robb grins against her cheek. “You like it,” he says, just to hear the noise she makes at the back of her throat, then he cups her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching lightly as he bites at her shoulder. He feels Jon settle between their legs as running his hands up Robb’s thighs as he spreads them wider to make room for himself. “I know you do, just like you like Jon's mouth on you,” he tells her, trying to keep the hitch out of his voice when Jon breathes hot over where he and Jeyne are joined as his mouth descends.

He licks up the underside of Robb’s cock, shocking a cry out of Robb’s throat, feeling the rough slide Jon’s tongue instead of Jeyne’s slick cunt. She slips back down, clenching over him as tremor runs through her when Jon sucks her clit into his mouth. Robb feels his lips rub up against the base of his cock as Jeyne’s hands find Jon’s hair again. Robb works his hips underneath her as she curses under her breath, moving with him and pressing herself against Jon.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she tells Jon, her voice thick with a groan rising up in her throat, but direct, catching Jon’s hand before it drew near to the front of his pants. “I don’t want you to touch yourself until I say.” Jon obeys, his hands moving to grip Robb’s knees, his fingernails digging into Robb’s skin.

Robb whines against Jeyne’s neck when Jon’s tongue slips over him again when Jeyne rises up, lips sucking along the shaft of his cock, until Jeyne slides down over where Jon’s mouth had been; it’s maddening, distracting, sending hot spikes of pleasure through his limbs, pushing him to the verge and pulling him back, his heart pounding and bruising his ribs ~~\--~~ his hand drops down to tangle in Jon’s hair beside Jeyne’s, tugging at his curls, hoping for mercy he’ll never give. Jeyne’s breathing matches his, shallow panting breaths broken up with hitches and moans, sharp cries when he moves _just right_ inside her or Jon bites ever so gently, smoothing the pain away with a sweep of his tongue. Her heart keeps tempo with his, rapid and heavy, sounding like the beating of a bass drum in his head while her back sticks to his chest, sliding in places slick with sweat; they’re moving in tandem now, finding a rhythm that works, one that will bring them closer ~~\--~~ he can feel it in the tightening of his muscles, the clenching of hers.

Jon keeps their legs open with his hands on Robb’s knees, Jeyne’s legs draped his thighs trying to close, to wrap around Jon’s shoulders, to push him closer; he moves in anyway, his mouth moving over her and over Robb ( _he can feel it constantly now, Jon’s lips and tongue and breath, working at the edge we’re they’re joined, making them both feel it_ ). Their thrusts grow sharper, shallower, Jeyne riding him with quick shifts of her hips, angling her head to kiss him, catching the corner of his mouth and his chin, until he captures her mouth, kissing her as his fingertips rubbing circles against Jon’s scalp.

Jeyne cries into his mouth, biting down on his lip when she comes, her body convulsing and trembling against him, jerky spasms working up her torso as her cunt grips him tight. He follows her over with his face buried in her neck, masking the moan that comes out more like a growl, leaving him with a whimper; Robb comes with Jon’s mouth at his thigh.

Robb slips from Jeyne, slick and sticky and dripping, as he releases his grip on Jon’s hair, head foggy and feeling warm, feeling content as he lays his hand to rest over Jeyne’s stomach, curling around her with his cheek against her throat. She doesn’t sink into him, boneless and sated as she should, but rather she remains tense, a high keening whine escaping her lips. “Jon, _god_ ,” she gasps out, wriggling against him. “Stop.” Robb looks down and sees only Jon’s dark head still between Jeyne’s thighs, her legs draped over his shoulders as he holds her hips.

”That’s enough,” Jeyne says through clenched teeth and Robb realizes Jon is still licking her out, tongue dipping in between her hyper-sensitive folds, licking her clean. His cock aches between his legs and Robb feels dry, rubbed raw; it hurts, he can’t feel like this so soon afterwards, hot and peaking towards arousal at the sight of Jon licking up the remnants of his come from Jeyne’s cunt, seeing it on his chin when Jeyne pulls him away, a pink flush in his pale cheeks and his eyes blown-wide, tongue darting out over his swollen lips.

“Jesus,” Jeyne says, panting in Robb’s ear as her head falls on his and her body collapses against him as she drags her legs up and folds them against the arm of the chair. “Fuck,” Robb says, returning her sentiments, leaning up to kiss her sweaty temple.

Robb manages to grab a hold of Jon’s wrist and tugs him up by his arm. “Come here,” he says, latching onto the collar of his shirt when he gets near enough, pulling Jon down to him as he grins, a smug heat in his eyes. “That’s not playing fair,” Robb says, arching up to kiss him, tasting them all in his mouth. “That’s cheating,” he says when he breaks the kiss.

“Cheating?” Jon says, cupping Robb’s jaw, tilting his face to meet his mouth again. “Or winning?” Jon bites his lip when he lets go of his mouth, flashing his teeth.

“Is this a game?” Jeyne asks, winding her arm around Jon’s back, dragging him closer and nuzzling her face against his neck. “I thought this was my gift.”

Jon grins over her head, running the tips of his fingers down her spine, curling them in the ends of her hair; he’s smug, Robb realizes, satisfied even though he was still dressed, probably still aching in his pants, dripping and making a mess of himself. Robb thinks he would have gone mad by now, but Jon looks sated, content with an edge of amusement alight in his eyes. _Is this a game?_ Robb thinks, curling his fingers over the collar of Jon’s shirt, tracing over his skin up through the hollow of his throat, _what are you playing at?_ It feels like it’s all gone out of control, spiralling out of his hands as he loses his grip ( _was it ever that strong, anyway?_ ), Jon chasing him with a challenge he shouldn’t rise to meet, but he was never smart enough to listen to that small, distant voice in his head telling him to stop, to think, telling him _no, don’t do that_.

(Sometimes he doesn’t think he was born with a conscience, leaving him warped and wired wrong ~~\--~~ he never thought when he kissed Jon, he just did, like a reflex he never knew was there until the right nerve was hit. Sometimes he thinks he broke Jon’s, cracked it and kept applying pressure until it crumbled. He remembered Jon used to run, used to whisper the things Robb should have known himself, used to be the voice in his head, pulling him back ~~\--~~ now Jon meets him head-on, no holding back, throwing himself against him like Robb once did to him.)

“It is your gift,” Jon says, breaking their gaze and lifting Jeyne’s chin, angling her head towards his with his mouth curved, less smug and more light, almost cheerful if it weren’t for the heat in his eyes. “We were just playing.”

“Well, it’s not fair I didn’t get a kiss,” Jeyne says, resting her forehead against Jon’s. “It’s quite rude, actually.”

“We’ll just have to rectify that, won’t we?” Jon says, close enough to breathe it out across her lips, then he pushes forward, slotting their mouths together like interlocking puzzle pieces. Jeyne wraps her arms around his neck, curling towards Jon, fitting her body to his as she slips off Robb’s lap, the pair of them hovering before him.

Robb likes the way they look together, pressed up and tangled, blurring lines that should be clear and distinct ~~\--~~ his brother and his wife, kissing like that belong like that. Jeyne’s body is made up of lean lines and dangerous curves, covered in brown skin completely bare against Jon’s clothed body, striking to witness and the sight of it draws his breath in like a punch to his gut. He imagines what it must feel like, the cloth rubbing up against her sensitive skin, intimate despite the barrier, far more intimate than they should be. Robb wants to tear Jon’s clothes off so he can see his skin, too.

(Sometimes he thinks Jeyne should stayed away when she ran, that it would be better for her if she got out before he pulled her under. He remembers her face when she saw them, him and Jon too wrapped up and tangled in each other to be anything different, wide-open and devastated and paler than he’s ever seen her. He thinks he broke her then, when he couldn’t keep his mouth off Jon’s, couldn't keep his hands to himself, when she saw the part of him he never could quite shake. Resilient, adaptable Jeyne, she could make it anywhere, she didn’t _need_ in the way he did ~~\---~~ but she came back, _wanting_ with hollow, determined eyes he can’t forget, wanting him and taking Jon and shedding off pieces of her rationale, bit by bit. She made herself fit between them, carved out a place for herself inside Jon and let him under her skin, then built new foundations they could all stand on. But Robb will always remember there’s something he cracked inside her, a fracture that never healed and only kept growing wider.)

Jeyne slides away from Jon, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she crawls back over Robb, careful to make their skin rub in places as she moves up. Her hand curves around his cheek, holding his face as she leans in and he feels her breath, hot across the shell of his ear. “Jon is still hard,” she whispers, her thumb stroking over her cheekbone, her mouth dipping down to kiss his jaw. “You should take care of that.” Jeyne presses closer as he feels the scrape of her teeth against his skin. “I want to see you together,” she says, voice low and thick in his ear; there’s a hitch in her breathing, stuttering the deep inhales. “ _Please_.”

Robb lets his face fall against her neck, nuzzling her skin as his stomach twists and his heart picks up, feeling heat rush to the surface of his skin. (He thinks, _I did this_ ; he watched her settle so comfortably into this, without him asking her to, fitting in like she had been there all along, wanting in the way he and Jon want ~~\--~~ it should make him sick with guilt, but all he feels is a delirious sense of happiness, a contentedness settling in his bones.) “Okay,” he says, feeling shaky and wound up as he pulls away. “Okay.”

They turn towards Jon in tandem, feeling Jeyne shift around as Robb’s eyes lift to catch his gaze. Jon’s still smiling when he looks at him, but the curl at the corners of his mouth falters, then slowly starts fall as he looks at them both, a realization dawning in his eyes. There’s a nervous clench in his jaw, which Robb can see tightening under his cheek. He looks at them as if he’s been faced with a pair of wolves, like he’s deciding how to back away with their eyes still on him, how to be careful and not draw their attention closer ~~\--~~ like he’s waiting for them to descend upon him, leaping to attack.

Robb can’t help but grin.

He leans in close to Jeyne’s ear. “Go make yourself comfortable on the bed,” he says, nudging her away by the hips. Robb spies a smirk settling on her face as she stands, stepping around the tangle of their legs, brushing up close against Jon’s front as she moves past. Jeyne shoots Jon a look over her shoulder as he watches her go, a strange mix of victory and amusement alight in her eyes. She climbs up on their bed and stretches out against the pillows like a cat, long-limbed and naked, expectation written over her face as she stares back at them.

Robb fixes his gaze back on Jon’s, who turns back to him almost reluctantly, his jaw still clenched, his cheeks flushing again ~~\--~~ Robb can’t decide whether to pull him down to him or stand and back him into the bed ( _he gets distracted by the chain the falls out of his shirt, swaying back and forth with two gold rings ~~\--~~ one for him and one for Jeyne ~~\--~~ hung from it; Robb wants to grab onto them and tug Jon down, lead him with the promises Jon made in curved metal_). _Jeyne’s watching, waiting,_ it’s in his head, reminding him with a tingle across the back of his neck; he decides then, standing ~~\--~~ the bed ( _he wants her near, to touch and be touched; this is for her_ ).

Jon doesn’t step back like he expects him to, but there’s a quiet warning in his eyes that Robb doesn’t heed, moving in and advancing on him until he feels the bush of Jon’s shirt against his chest. “Robb,” Jon says, like he means to say more, but Robb swallows his words, catching Jon’s mouth with his, fitting himself up against him, hand curled firmly around the back of his neck as the other explores under his shirt. He feels Jon’s heated skin warm under his palm as it slides upwards, thumb brushing over his nipple, causing a causing a chain reaction to rush through Jon as he bites down on Robb lip, his back arching into Robb’s touch.

“You have too many clothes on,” Robb gasps out when he pulls away, hand already working at the buttons of his shirt; the process is too slow and clumsy one-handed, he decides, pressing his mouth against Jon’s again as his other hand slides from his neck to the collar of his shirt ~~\--~~ he yanks it open with both hands, buttons popping and cloth tearing as Jon whines into his mouth.

( _Robb can hear a soft gasp spill from Jeyne’s direction and wants to turn and look, but can’t bring himself to pull his eyes from Jon’s, so he’s left guessing, imagining what she’s doing while she watches ~~\--~~ he wonders if her hand is between her legs, or if she’s refusing to touch herself, waiting, gasping at the sight of them._)

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Robb whispers as he peels the ruined shirt from Jon’s body, pressing a kiss under his ear. “But you look better with less clothes, anyway.”

“This is not a part of the plan,” Jon hisses out as Robb ducks under his chin, sucking a mark high on his throat, nipping at his skin as his fingertips graze the chain around Jon’s neck, running down the length and curling around the rings, pulling Jon closer. Robb starts to nudge Jon back, trying to hold him by his hips, by his necklace, but he can’t help the way his hands wander across the newly exposed skin of Jon’s torso. “You do remember the plan, don’t you?” Jon shivers as he says it, pushing into Robb’s hands as they drift over his skin. Jon’s hands hold tight to his hips, yet they don’t shove him away, but pull him closer, despite all his talk of plans and rules, Robb can feel his heart picking up pace, the way his breath quickens ~~\--~~ Robb wonders if he feels the weight of Jeyne’s eyes on his back, trailing over his exposed skin, if her watchful stare sends the tremors shaking through his body.

Robb can feel Jon through the barrier of his jeans, hard as Robb grinds against him, shocking as gasp out of himself that Jon returns. “It’s Jeyne’s birthday and she asked. You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?” he asks, licking over the line of Jon’s bottom lip, before sucking it into his mouth, letting it go as he drags his mouth down Jon’s jaw towards his ear. “She wants to watch,” he whispers, bringing his hands down the sides of his waist, feeling the back of his calves meet up with the edge of the bed as they stall. His fingertips trace along the edge of Jon’s pants, breathing out over his ear. “I could tease you and make you beg for it. You beg so prettily, once I wear you down.” His finger pop open the top button of Jon’s jeans, dragging the zipper down; he cups him as Jon moans low in his throat, nails biting into the skin above Robb’s hips, leaving marks as he feels Jon hot through his underwear. “I could tease you while Jeyne watches, make a good show for her. Would you like that?” he asks as his hand squeezes, Jon bucking against him.

Jon hisses through clenched teeth, yanking Robb in by his hips as Jon lets his face fall against his neck, saying, “ _Robb_.” Jon says it with an edge of a warning in his tone, an old annoyance lingering, but it rolls off his tongue with desperation in his gasping breath, a plea as his voice that cracks as his hips shift against Robb’s hand and Jon’s teeth biting at his neck.

His fingers roll over the edge of Jon’s pants and his underwear, pushing them both slowly down his hips. “You didn’t tell me yes,” he says, dragging his pants down his thighs, letting them bunch at his knees. He presses against Jon, delighting in the feel of Jon’s skin on his, of Jon’s cock hard against his stomach. “But I guess this answers my question,” Robb says, dragging the tips of his fingers down over the length of Jon’s cock and up again, not grasping it, not yet ~~\--~~ Jon’s mouth works at his throat, sucking hard and biting a matching mark into Robb’s skin ( _it's different when Jon does it, when he leaves his mark on Robb in the way Robb leaves his all over his body, compulsively and possessively ~~\--~~ it feels more real, closer, hotter under his skin_), hiding the noises Robb can still feel rising up in his mouth.

“Finish taking off your pants,” Robb whispers in his ear, wrapping his hand lightly around his cock as Jon complies, quicker than Robb had expected. Jon's obedience, a silent but clear desire in his eyes rushes to Robb's head as he kicks off his pants and underwear himself as they fall to his ankles, shoving the pile to the side with his feet. Robb holds tighter, stroking down the length of him, kissing his temple. “Good,” he says, and pulls his hand away, shoving Jon back onto the bed.

Robb locks eyes with Jeyne as Jon goes down, her attention fixed on them as she lounges against the pillows, hand idly stroking her breast, fingertips lazily circling a peaked nipple, driving himself nearly to distraction by how much he wants to touch her. Jeyne doesn’t say anything, but a smile threatens to break out on the curve of her mouth, teasingly ~~\--~~ her eyes urge him on, reminding him where his hands should go, what he should be doing. He feels her eyes, watching raptly as he climbs on top of Jon, straddling him with his knees on either side of his waist. Robb drags Jon’s hands above his head, pinning him to the mattress by his wrists. Jon doesn’t resist, not like he expected him to, he just arches up and lets his head fall back when Robb leans down, mouth hanging over his in a ghost of a kiss as they breathe into each other. Jon looks up at him with anticipation, his jaw tightening as his lips curl, transmitting a challenge that sparks through Robb’s nerve endings.

“What do you want?” Robb asks, dipping his head to lick up the line of Jon’s throat, stretched out and bared in front of him like an offering. Jon doesn’t answer, but he pushes against Robb’s mouth, as silent as he can make himself. “I could jack you off,” Robb says against his ear, loud enough for Jeyne to hear. “Like that time a few years back, at dinner. We had the Tyrells over and I jerked you off under the table while you had to make conversation and keep your face straight when I knew all you wanted to do was fuck my hand. You were so good at it, no one suspected a thing as you came. But you know I like it when you make noise, you make the best sounds. Will you moan for me if I put my hand on your cock, if I finally make you come?”

He feels Jeyne shift nearer, adjusting herself for a better view. “You can do better than _that_ ,” she scoffs. Robb looks up and catches her hand drifting down her stomach as her legs spread, casting a smirk in her direction.

“Jeyne wants a better show, “ Robb says as he lets go of Jon’s wrists, sliding his hands down his arms. “What kind of show shall we give her?” he asks, nipping at his ear and pressing wet, open-mouth kisses down the side of his neck as his hands come to rest over Jon’s chest, pushing his body down Jon’s torso and sliding his skin over Jon’s, his knees coming to a stop, bracketing over Jon’s hips. Jon doesn’t open his mouth and speak, not even when Robb ducks his head down to circle Jon’s nipple with his tongue, not when he sucks into his mouth and bites gently at it ~~\--~~ he shows amazing restraint when Robb turns to the other one and repeats the process, working just the slightest moan past his lips as Jon’s body responds more clearly, his back arching to meet Robb’s mouth, his hands coming to tangle in Robb’s hair.

Robb kisses his way back up Jon’s chest, peppering a line up his neck as he shifts his hips back, feeling Jon’s cock against him as Jon hisses, his own hips snapping up. “If I was still hard, I would fuck you as I kept you pinned to the bed by your wrists,” Robb says, running his thumb in circles around Jon’s nipple, eliciting a whine pushing past Jon’s lips. “Would you have wanted that? I bet I could have made you come without even touching your cock. I did it once, when I shoved you up against the wall in our old room. I could do it again.” Robb rocks his hips back again, grinding against his cock and grinning down at Jon when he gasps sharply, tugging on Robb’s hair.

“I can’t fuck you, but you could fuck me,” Robb says as he feels his stomach flip at the thought, his breath punching out of his throat as he covers it up, biting under Jon’s jaw, moving to lick around the edge of his ear. “Do you want me to ride you as Jeyne watches? I could go hard and fast, or slow and teasing ~~\--~~ whatever you wanted.” Robb shifts his hips back, a thrumming under his skin, making it feel hot and tight, gasping as he rises and nudges himself against Jon’s cock, imaging himself sinking down on him, moaning against Jon’s neck. Jon’s bucks underneath him, a stuttered, jerky movement closely followed by an uncontrolled cry that falls past his lips; Jon bites back a second. His hands slip down Robb’s back, making a grab for his hips that hurts, forcing a hiss out of Robb ~~\--~~ he scratches over old welts his fingernails made, but Robb lets him, rolling his hips back into the pain, letting Jon thrust up against his ass.

“Do you like that? Do you want that?” he asks, whispering lowly in Jon’s ear, rocking down against him, Jon only whining in response. “Or you could flip me over and pin me, fucking me until you came.” Robb can’t shake the image from his head when it appears, either he’s on his stomach or on his back, it makes no difference so long as he’s stretched out below him, Jon inside him, thrusting until he got off ~~\--~~ it makes the blood rush from his head and heat pool low in his stomach, spark up his spine as he thinks, _I could get hard just from him fucking me._

Robb nuzzles his face against Jon’s neck, then pulling back to catch his gaze. “Just tell me what you want.”

Jon drags one of his hands up Robb’s side and bring it to cup his cheek as Robb pushes into it. His voice is strained when he speaks, roughened and low, sending thrill shooting through Robb’s veins at the sound. “Maybe you should put your mouth to better use,” he says, running his thumb over Robb’s bottom lip. “You talk too much.”

Robb’s tongue darts out and licks his thumb, sucking it inside his mouth before Jon pulls his hand away with a roll of his eyes. Robb laughs as he leans down, hovering on top of Jon, faces close. “Do you want me to suck you off, then? To shut me up?” He grins.

“Do it,” he hears Jeyne say suddenly, her voice breathy and soft. Robb casts a glance towards her, swallowing at the sight of her hand between her legs and the roll of her hips, the pink flush high on her cheekbones, the slight sheen of her skin that casts a glow in the low light. “I like the look of your mouth around Jon’s cock.” Jeyne’s eyes are mischievous and dark, and she smiles, her teeth glinting like knives.

Robb’s eyes fall back on Jon and finds him turning his face towards him with a similar expression, more subdued as he strokes his hand down the side of Robb’s neck, but no less dangerous. “You heard her,” Jon says, shifting upwards to brush his mouth over Robb’s, holding himself there, breathing across Robb’s lips. “You don’t want to disappoint Jeyne on her birthday, do you?” Then he grins, infuriatingly and Robb has to kiss him, to wipe it off his face, sweep it away with his tongue against Jon’s and his fingers coiled in his hair, pulling Jon in tight to his body.

Jon tries to shove him away, but Robb just latches his mouth against his jaw, sucking marks down his neck as he descends lower, pushing Jon back down on the bed by his shoulders as he traces his tongue along the line of his collarbone, kissing over his sternum. He feels Jon’s hands grip his shoulders, the pressure and the weight of them, trying to urge him faster, but Robb takes his time, running his mouth all over Jon’s skin, everywhere but where he wants him ~~\--~~ kissing, licking, biting and leaving marks in his wake, something to remember him by, like national landmarks with _Robb was here_ scribbled over him in purpling bruises and teeth marks as he trails down the map of Jon’s body.

Robb mouths along jagged scar cutting down the side of his ribcage, thick and white, remembering how he nearly lost him when he had just gotten him back, how Jeyne stitched him up and put him back together. Jon’s hands slide from his shoulders and into his hair, tangling his fingers and gripping hard when Robb licks across the scar on his stomach, the one he put there himself, stupidly and accidentally, remembering the feel of his blood ~~\--~~ _their_ blood ~~\--~~ running hot and sticky through his fingers as he pressed his hand over the wound as he carried him inside, kissing his neck and his face before he even knew what it felt like to kiss his lips, whispering _sorry, sorry, sorry._

“Robb,” Jon says on the tail end of whine, almost choking on the word. Robb feels Jon’s fingers stroking through his hair as he kisses over the keepsakes of their shared history, the marks only he knows every story to. “ _Robb_ ” There’s an urgency in his in his voice that Robb can feel in the tension of his muscles, an impatience that only comes out when Robb hits the right buttons. He feels Jon’s breathing grow shallow and quick ~~\--~~ he’s close now, Robb realizes as he crawls down his body, nipping at Jon’s hipbones, feeling the way Jon’s body rises beneath him even as he pushes his hips down, the way Jon is trying to nudge him in the right direction ~~\--~~ but he won’t _say it_ and Robb wants to hear it.

“He wants you to beg,” Jeyne says, her voice further upwards than he remembers her being. Robb lifts his gaze as he holds Jon’s rocking hips down, watching as Jeyne settles against Jon’s side, curling into him with her chin resting on his shoulder, lips tilted near his ear. “He’ll tease and torture you until you say please.” She casts a look down at Robb, a small grin on her face as her eyebrow raises; he nods, then slides down the edge of the bed and onto his knees, forcing himself between Jon’s legs.

Robb has to keep a strong hold on Jon’s hips when he breathes over the head of his cock as Jon thrusts up towards Robb’s hanging mouth, just enough for Jon to feel the heat, but not close enough to touch. He pulls back, lifting his eyes to catch Jon’s ~~\--~~ they’re sharp and narrowed, and Robb can see the way his jaw jumps in his cheek as he scowls down at him, elbows tucked up underneath him, holding Jon up. “I wonder if I could make you come without touching you. You’re so close that you’re leaking all over yourself, I bet I could,” he says, grinning as a growl works its way out of Jon’s throat, verging on a snarl.

Jeyne kisses Jon’s throat and brushes his hair back from his forehead. “Just tell him what you want,” Robb hears her whisper, dragging his hand up her thigh, pressing his fingers against her. “For me?”

Jon breaks with a quiets sob, muffled against Jeyne’s temple. “Please,” he whispers, locking eyes with Robb ~~\--~~ a rush goes to his head, the thrill of near-victory buzzing under his skin ( _Robb can feel Jon’s frayed edges, loves the feeling of Jon coming undone underneath him as Robb takes him apart_ ).

“Please what?”

“ _Robb_ ,” Jeyne warns sharply, her eyes suddenly flashing.

He keeps his eyes on Jon. “Please _what_?”

“I hate you,” Jon groans. “I hate you so much.”

Robb laughs. “No you don’t. Not even a little bit.” He strokes a fingertip up the length of Jon’s cock, watching as he jerks up into air. “I’ll take care of you if you tell me what you want, what you need.” He touches him again, feather-light while Jon openly moans, his free hand fisting in the sheets. “That’s what brothers are for, right?” Jeyne whimpers, muffling the against Jon’s shoulder as she looks away from Robb, pushing against her hand and Jon’s. Robb feels a shudder run through Jon, his legs trembling around Robb’s shoulders and he almost wants to end it, just to see what kind of reaction he could pull out of Jon if slid his mouth down over him without warning, but he wants to see this through and kisses Jon’s thigh, instead. “Do you want your brother to suck your cock?”

“Yes,” Jon says, feeling his hand rest against the back of his head, heavy, but not pressing down like he could. _I’d go with it if you pushed me down and fucked my mouth_ , Robb thinks, watching Jon’s face as the tension leaves his features; he looks down at Robb and Robb can see it all, see everything ~~\--~~ his want laid bare, the desperation he had hid so well breaking through his gaze, but he’s not defeated ( _Jon could never be defeated, too contrary, too stubborn_ ), Robb just broke him open and Jon let him see inside. “Please,” he begs, barely above a whisper, but Robb can hear it. “ _Please._ Do it.”

He does.

Robb grips the base of Jon’s cock tight before slides his mouth over the tip, not wanting him to come at the first touch, wanting to draw it out a little while longer; he grips him, but he doesn’t hold Jon down, his other hand stroking over his skin, he lets him move. Jon thrusts up, quick, almost too quick and pain sparks in the corners of his eyes as he hears Jon hiss above him, gasping, “ _fuck_ ,” and Robb thinks he might have gotten him with his teeth. Jon tangles his fingers in Robb’s hair as he hold him against the flat of his tongue, tasting him salty and bitter as he holds him and breathes down the shaft of Jon’s cock, keeping him steady. His fingers pull and twist as he lets out a bitten off cry as Robb slides up, but not off, sucking at the tip, running his tongue under the head of his cock just to hear him gasp. His eyes lock on Jon’s, feeling the way muscles in his body coil, tighten as he runs his hand over his stomach, feeling the way it rises and falls rapidly with every shallow breath ( _it feels like it's going through him, too, his body falling in time with Jon's, matching pace, overwhelming his head, centering him and consuming him ~~\--~~ he's done this so many times before, Jon's reaction is as familiar and warm as his own, pulling at his gut_).

“What was it like? The first time Robb sucked you off?”

He nearly chokes at the sound of Jeyne’s voice, thick and heavy, louder than a whisper, but hushed like she means it to be a secret; he’s not sure if it was the jerk of Jon’s hips, thrusting up into his mouth, or his own lost focus as he sucked Jon down, taking him too deep, too fast after hearing her words. His throat burns and aches when he swallows as he pulls up, using his tongue to work over Jon, instead of his mouth, careful of the soreness. Robb keeps his eyes on them, noticing how they’ve slotted together with Jon’s face cradled against her throat and Jeyne wrapped around him, holding him up, holding him together, their hands still knotted together between her legs ~~\--~~ the sight bursts inside his chest as it cracks, spreading warmth as he moans around Jon’s cock, slipping him deeper into his mouth.

Jon sounds ragged, hoarse when he speaks, the syllables dragged from his lips. “Intense,” he says, rolling his hips when Robb sucks harder, letting his cheeks hollow out; he hasn’t let go of Jon yet, fingers still encircling the base of his cock, holding tight. “Like now, but worse.” His voice cracks when Robb deliberately scrapes his teeth up the underside of his cock--he would grin up at Jon, if he could. “I remember shaking so badly I thought I would fly apart. Break into pieces.”

“Where were you?” Jeyne asks and looks at Jon, his temple resting off the edge of her shoulder as a strange sort curiosity skirting around the corners of her eyes, like Jon was telling her a compelling bedtime story, holding her attention and keeping her anticipating the next part. “Tell me how it happened.”

“ _Robb_ ,” Jon says, choking on his name. “Robb dragged me up to our room and shoved me up against the wall, then he was on me, all over me ~~\--~~ _jesus, fuck_ ~~\--~~ ” Robb pushes him closer, nearer to the edge, then pulls back, keeping him just on the verge ( _Robb remembers that first time, burned onto his consciousness like a brand the way Jon had felt under his shaking hands, warm skin and his, only his_ ). “ ~~\--~~ we hadn’t done much more than kissing, rubbing each other through our clothes, under our clothes,” Jon says, ending it on a whine, the hand in Robb’s hair pulling the strands taut. “It was _more_ , a line crossed on purpose ~~\--~~ then Robb on his knees in front of me, his mouth on me.”

Jeyne asks, “What line?” and Robb can feel the shudder the runs through Jon’s body, shaking out through his limbs; they both know what she wants to hear.

(He wants to hear it, too, wring it from Jon’s throat with his mouth working over him, urge him on with his tongue ~~\--~~ the desire for it spikes through him, tipping hot and pooling low, and he wants, he _wants_ ; Robb feels himself hard again between his legs and he has to stave off the need to touch himself, to rub himself up against the bed, keep himself on his knees when all he wants to do is crawl up over Jon and make them come together.)

His voice is low when he speaks, as if anything louder would make it more of a struggle, the words already stubborn in his throat. “I kept thinking, _this is my brother_ ,” Jon says, his eyes unfocused and hooded, but they fix on Robb’s like they had the first time ( _Robb had watched his face through it all, captured every shift in his expression to everything he did; he wanted to see, just as he always wants to hear_ ). “I couldn ~~\--~~ ” Jon bites off his words with a grunt as Robb loosens up his grip, stroking his hand up the shaft of his cock. “Fuck, Robb,” Jon says with a strained voice as his hips rock up into the sensation, stuttered and jerky and so close ~~\--~~ Robb tips him over, licking up the underside of his cock, dragging his hand along behind his tongue, then sucking hard around the head until Jon comes with a shout in Robb’s mouth, warm and salty on his tongue as he swallows it down.

Jon collapses, sated as the tension bleeds out of him and Robb pulls off, wiping his mouth and licking the taste from lips as he rubs at the ache in his jaw, letting his head rest against Jon’s leg for a moment, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. He watches Jon for a moment and takes in the sight of him boneless and relaxed, any and all strain seeped from his limbs. Jon looks at him with glassy eyes and a small smile and his hair a mess, and Robb thinks, _I did this_ and suddenly feels stupidly proud of himself.

Robb catches Jeyne’s eye as she lets Jon slide back down to the mattress; she looks down at him, almost coy, if it weren’t for the way her gaze leaves trails of heat across his skin and beckons him closer, and he remembers the plan, though it’s all spiralled out of control. Robb pulls himself back up on the bed, careful not to jostle Jon.

“Come here,” Jeyne says, pulling him along with the look in her eyes as Robb crawls over her. “I want to taste.” Robb slots himself between her thighs, thinking, we _fit_ as he feels her hand brush up against his cock, his hips jerking towards her; he tilts her chin up with his fingers and she smirks as he grins back at her before he covers her mouth with his. Her tongue swirls inside, licking the taste of Jon from him as she moans, going deeper.

Robb presses closer, sliding a hand between them, over her hand until his fingers slip in beside hers. He struggles for breath, inhaling sharply as a hunger rolls under his skin, wanting more and aching at the feeling of their fingers joined tightly together, inside her ~~\--~~ he can tell Jeyne feels it, too, even if she doesn’t know, doesn’t understand quite yet. Jeyne gasps, biting at his swollen and sore lips as she breaks away, her skin growing hot and damp as she writhes underneath him. “What are you doing?” she asks, her eyes on him, feverish and bright, but heavy with a questioning as she holds his gaze, her forehead falling against his.

“Relax,” he says, sliding his fingers deeper inside her, holding hers when Jeyne tries to move them.

Robb can feel her heartbeat quicken in tempo, the way her breath puffs out against his mouth as her eyes search his in confusion. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

He curls their fingers together as she rocks down on their hands, feeling the way her breath hitches, how wet she is ~~\--~~ _that’s good_ , he thinks. “Not yet,” Robb says.

“Not yet?” Jeyne asks as she arches up, catching her teeth on his lip, moaning against his chin as he rubs his thumb against her clit, spreading his fingers inside her ( _wide and wider, he needs to stretch her, make her slick, so they both fit_ ). A shudder goes through her and it pierces through him like an electric shock, buzzing out across his skin as he thinks, _we’re going to do this._ He presses his mouth her throat as his other hand lays across the small of her back, holding her while Jeyne clings to him, her own hand sliding over his back; he feels a sharp pain in between his shoulder blades as her fingernails dig in. “What are you waiting for?”

Robb presses closer as he adds another finger, slow and careful, watching as her breath grows shallow, watching the shift in her face as her eyelids flutter and threaten to close, and keeps waiting for her to pull back, tell him it’s too much, tell him _no._ Instead, he feels her rock down harder, feels her fingernails claw down his back as she hisses against his neck. “We have to wait for Jon,” he whispers. “Then you’ll see.”

“Don’t worry,” Robb hears Jon says, his voice softer, but still rough. “It shouldn’t take too long. Growing up was a life-long training of how to keep up with Robb.” He glances towards Jon, finding him almost sitting up, curled over to his side, watching them ~~\--~~ he gives Robb another faint smile, looking at him like he knows, letting Robb know that he’s _in._

“Are you both going to fuck me?” Jeyne asks, whispering it in his ear. Her teeth drag over the shell of his ear, pulling his attention back towards her. Robb feels her press close with her breasts against his chest as she rolls her hips down on their joined hands; he whines without being touched as she works him with her body against his and a few well-placed words, digging for the answers he’s not telling her. “Is this my real present?”

“Maybe,” Robb says. A grin cuts across his mouth when she pulls back, a pout rising on her lips, but he can see the spark in her eyes, the determination he’s ignited, a fierceness he’s always admired lurking under the surface.

Jeyne’s eyebrow cocks, her eyes assessing him, searching for weaknesses, something he might give away. “Don’t you need to get the lube?” she asks, almost innocently, if it weren’t for the crook in her grin.

Robb knows Jon is listening, watching. He looks toward him, wordlessly, he gets it; Jon pushes himself up, sliding off the bed and turns towards the nightstand when his feet hit the floor. He wants to let his gaze linger and trail over Jon’s naked skin, watching the way his muscles work underneath it as he moves, follow the line of his spine as he bends to rummage for the lube, but this was for Jeyne. Robb refocuses his attention, turning back to Jeyne, who looks between him and Jon with her eyes slitted and dark, trying to puzzle out what game they were playing. Robb tries to drag her eyes away from Jon, rubbing his fingers up inside her, manipulating hers to do the same as he catches her gaze ~~\--~~ Jeyne’s eyes are sharper when she looks at him, but she moves with the motion of their hands, working her body down against the friction.

“There’s ~~\--~~ ,” Jeyne says on a gasping breath, a hitch in her voice when Robb crooks his fingers up and presses hard, rubbing them in a circle before pulling them back, taking her hand with his, “ ~~\--~~ something you’re not telling me.” He watches her bite her lip, holding back a noise when he thrusts their fingers back inside, spreading them as wide as they’ll go. “I can tell. You’re not particularly subtle.”

“I lack subtly,” Robb says, leaning and trailing kisses down the side of her neck, sucking at the junction of her shoulder, moving down. “But you still haven’t figured it out yet.” He flashes a smirk when he lifts his head, then dropping it down to lick up the curve of her breast, then wrapping his lips around her nipple. Robb nips gently at the tip, rolling her sensitive flesh between his teeth as Jeyne’s back arches into him. He hears the echo of her quiet, breathy moans shuddering through her lungs as he angles their fingers deeper, feeling Jeyne open up around them.

“You think you’re so clever,” Jeyne says like a hiss, her teeth clenching over her words as Robb moves down lower, trailing kisses over her stomach.

Robb flicks his eyes up towards hers, catching the ways she watches him with a pink flush dusting her cheekbones, underneath her freckles, with his lips parted and her breath coming out in little pants, but he want doesn’t soften the animosity in her eyes as she glares down at him ~~\---~~ _it must be killing her not to know_ , Robb thinks and grins at her. “Obviously not as clever as you,” he says, then dips his tongue into her folds, angling around their hands as he licks over her clit as her hips jerk up into his mouth, feeling their fingers slip deeper inside her.

Robb strokes their fingers against Jeyne's cunt as they slide back, then in again, massaging her open (he keeps thinking, _she doesn't know, doesn't know that there will be more than fingers here_ , and it drives him on, making their hands thrust together inside her cunt, making her loose and ready). All the while he runs his tongue over her, breathing in the heady scent of Jeyne, the sharpness of himself fading away, but still there, he can still taste it, the lasting remnants. His tongue curls under the delicate hood of flesh and pressing down on her clit, swirling circles around it as she surges up hard, her breathing coming in quick and erratic, her pulse racing, and he worries he'll make her come again too soon and nearly wants her to.

Robb shivers when he feels lips press at the base of his spine, the pressure warm and wet, sending shocks through him as a tongue curves over the notches of his vertebrae, causing his head to jerk up and lock eyes with Jeyne. She watches intently, her bottom lip tucked behind her teeth, more focused than she ought to be with wide dark eyes. Jon’s mouth travels up and over his shoulder until a warm body blankets his back and a scratchy chin rests on his shoulder as an arm wraps around his waist, hand spread over his stomach. “I got it,” Jon whispers against his ear, then drops the lube onto the bed in front of Robb.

“Did you go to Antarctica to get it?” he asks, and Jon laughs, and Robb feels it reverberate through his back.

“What are we doing?” Jeyne asks, again, a thinness in her voice as she sighs and Robb turns back to her and watches her expression shift into something softer, more open, trying to ply him with pleading eyes where her determination failed.

Robb nudges her leg instead of answering. “Spread your legs wider,” he says. “We need to make room for Jon.” The sweetness in her face fades away into a glare, but Jeyne complies, moving her legs further apart.

Jon moves to his side, but remains pressed against Robb ~~\--~~ he can feel Jon half-hard against his thigh, lets his hand brush over his cock as Jon leans in.“You need to tell her,” he says lowly, Robb only making out the slightest shift in his voice as his touch. “We’re not doing this until you tell her.”

“I will,” Robb says (and he means it, he does, but not yet, he thinks, _I don’t want to tell her yet_ ). Robb doesn’t know if Jon believes him or not, but he doesn’t say anything more, unless the whine in his throat counts when Robb wraps his hand around his cock, stroking down, feeling it stiffen more. “Were you watching us?” he asks, turning his head toward Jon’s, breathing over his ear as Jon trembles against him, thrusting into his hand on the upstroke. “Did it make you hard?”

“Pay attention to the task at hand,” Jon says, reminding Robb through gritted teeth, but he still rocks into his hand.

“I thought I was helping you,” Robb whispers, then lets go, smirking to himself when Jon moans at the loss of contact. “But I suppose you’re hard enough.”

“No need to stop on my account,” Jeyne says, and Robb looks at her and finds her attention fixed upon them, her expression near a leer and she winks when he notices Robb looking at her. “I was quite enjoying the second free show.”

“Sorry,” Robb says as he picks up the bottle of lube and flicks the cap open. “We have other plans.”

“And what might those be?”

Robb grabs Jon’s hand and pours the lube over his fingers. “Patience is a virtue.” He can nearly feel Jon roll his eyes beside him as he rubs his fingers together, warming the liquid as he shifts closer, bending to kiss Jeyne’s thigh as he moves in, Robb shifting a little to make room.

He feels two of Jon’s fingers slip inside Jeyne’s cunt under his, and his stomach flips and twists as he feels a heat break out over his skin like a forest fire, rushing over his ears, hearing the gasp that punches out of Jeyne’s throat on a sharp whine, keening high through the haze as he watches her eyes roll back in her head ~~\--~~ her eyes close when Jon’s fingers slide fully inside. Jon moves closer, maneuvering around Jeyne’s leg, reaching up and brushes her hair off her face, then cupping Jeyne’s cheek as her eyes flutter open while Robb keeps their hands still. “Is it too much?” Jon asks, voice soft and careful.

“No,” Jeyne says, a tremble in her voice as she tries to relax her breathing. “No. I’m okay. I just didn’t ~~\--~~ I thought ~~\--~~ ”

Robb leans in as close as he can, resting his hand on the back of Jon’s neck, kissing Jeyne’s jaw. “You thought Jon and I were going to fuck you.” His mouth ghosts over Jeyne’s and she leans up to kiss him, capturing his mouth fiercely. Robb can feel the way Jeyne shifts her hips experimentally and knows she’s ready, that she’s recovered from the shock as she rocks down on all of their fingers, tucked up inside of her with her teeth baring down on his lip. “We are,” Robb says, breaking away from the kiss, curling his fingers over hers as Jon follows the movement with his own, pressing up, “ _here._ ”

Jeyne lets out of shuddering breath. “You remembered.”

Robb laughs. “You made it impossible to forget.”

(Not her eyes, flinty in the darkness as she rose up over him, staring down at him with Jon behind her, kissing her neck and shoulder as Robb held onto her hips, Jon’s hands locked around his, feeling his cock slide against his through thin layers of flesh and skin. Not she how she leaned in close, rocking forward and dragging Jon with her, her hands pressed flat against his chest as he felt her lips against his ear. Not what she whispered, breath hot and words dangerous in his ear, setting him off, _I wish you both were fucking me in my cunt._ )

Robb feels Jon stretch out his fingers, gently pulling at Jeyne’s cunt as she moves, watching her with a furrow in his brow. “This is okay?” he asks, but doesn’t stop moving his fingers; it urges Robb to work with him, fanning out his fingers, curling them up, twisting them as his thumb brushes up against her clit. Jeyne inhales with a jerk.

“Yes,” she says, breathy and soft. “We can skip the preliminaries, though. I’m ready.”

Jeyne slides her hand out first ( _he almost wants to keep her there, wants to keep stretching her and teasing her until she comes around all of their fingers ~~\--~~ but he knows he wants more, the anticipation of what comes next jumping in his throat and sending a fervor kick-starting through his veins_). Robb is surprised by the space she leaves behind, moving his fingers into it as Jon’s curl behind his. Robb pulls his out second, watching as Jeyne trails her wet fingers over her stomach, her ribcage, over the swell of her breast until she’s circling her nipple with her fingertips as Robb finds himself sucking his own fingers into his mouth. Jon keeps working her with his hand, fucking her with his fingers even as Jeyne pushes him back.

Robb watches as Jeyne nudges Jon along the bed, shifting out of the way, then following her up the bed as she props Jon against the pillows. Jeyne straddles his hips with Jon’s hand still between her thighs, holding herself up on shaking knees by his shoulders as Jon bows his head and sucks the nipple she touched into his mouth, his free hand wrapping around her hip. “Enough,” Jeyne says, pulling Jon’s hand away, gripping his cock with hers as she leans forward and rests her forehead against Jon’s, keeping his eyes on hers. “I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?”

Jon doesn’t answer, just pulls her down over him by the hips as Jeyne angles him, until she lets go and holds onto his shoulders, rocking until he slides completely inside her as they gasp into each other’s mouths. Robb watches them as they move together, caught by the sight, enjoying the way Jeyne’s back moves, the way her hair falls over her, black and tangled as she fucks herself on Jon’s cock, likes the sight of Jon’s hands gripping her hips, hard and tight and Robb hope they leave bruises ~~\--~~ they almost kiss, but then they pull back. Their heads turn in his direction, Jeyne casting her eyes over her shoulder as Jon looks around her, their eyes falling on him as they stop.

“Come here,” Jon says. “Or we’ll get off without you.”

Robb crawls up the bed toward them, grabbing up the bottle of lube, muttering, “I can’t help it if you two are a fucking distraction.”

“Or maybe you’re just easily distracted.” Jeyne rises up over Jon, letting out low moan as she grins over her shoulder at him.

Robb uncaps the lube and pours it out onto his hand, noticing the way it shakes ( _he feels tense, wound-tighter as he gets closer, something akin to adrenaline running through him, amping up his senses and making his dizzy at the same time, making his heart beat harder, catching his breath in his throat ~~\--~~ and he shakes, he can’t stop shaking_); he closes the bottle and casts it aside. He sidles up behind Jeyne, straddling Jon’s thighs, pulling her hair off her neck so he can kiss her skin there. “Lean forward,” Robb says in her ear, pressing himself against her back. “Into Jon, shift your hips back and angle them up.”

Jeyne lifts her hands to the headboard behind Jon’s head and locks her fingers around the iron framework as she shifts her body like Robb told her. Jon holds her waist, kissing her throat as Robb’s hand drifts underneath her. He doesn’t warm the lube so Jon and Jeyne both gasp when he slips his fingers inside, though he can’t tell if it’s the sensation, or the way his fingers feel beside Jon’s cock ~~\--~~ his own breath escapes his throat like a punch when he runs his fingers up the shaft of Jon’s cock with Jeyne’s cunt wrapped around them, warm and wet. Robb curls his fingers and Jon whines as a tremor runs down Jeyne’s back; he pulls them out, then works them back in, feeling the way Jon and Jeyne shift with them, reveling in the noises they make ~~\--~~ the quiet, strangled ones that they bite off and try to hide as he makes a space for himself to fit.

“Robb,” Jeyne says, a whine in her voice. “Come on. _Stop_. I don’t want to come before you’re inside, too.”

He hesitates, for a moment, spreading his fingers as Jeyne groans, her hands loosening as she collapses against Jon, worrying it might be too tight ~~\--~~ worrying it might be too much, that it could hurt ~~\--~~ then Jeyne turns towards him, whispering, “please.”

Robb slides his hand out and wraps it around his cock, slicking it down as he moves up behind her, slipping the tip against her cunt, feeling Jon’s cock against his ~~\--~~ he has to bury his face against Jeyne’s neck as he slowly thrusts inside, careful not to bite too hard as his hands grip tight over Jon’s on her hips until he bottoms out inside her. Robb feels like he fell on his back and knocked the wind out himself, like he can’t catch his breath, his breathing quick and shallow and the room has started spinning ~~\--~~ eventually he manages a gasp, sucking in deep and comes back to himself, his eyes falling on Jon’s. His breath puffs past his lips, quickened; Jon looks at Robb like he’s been taken apart, undone ~~\--~~ Robb feels like that, hearing Jeyne’s soft whimpers, seeing the way her hands curl against Jon’s chest.

Jeyne is tight around them, him and Jon, their cocks pressed together like one in her cunt. It anchors him, it makes him feel like he’s falling apart, it tugs at pieces of him he didn’t know were there. He feels it shoot up his spine white-hot and scorching when Jon moves, working up and out of his throat as a grunt, while Jon sits up as he presses Jeyne’s back against Robb’s chest, moving closer as the angle changes (they brush up against each other, rocking with shallow thrusts, almost like Jon had pinned him to the bed ~~\--~~ but Jeyne is there, between them, above them, all around them; Robb thinks hysterically, _I made us all fit together_ ).

Jon wraps his hand around the back of Robb’s neck, his grip rough and bruising as he yanks Robb forward as a yelp escapes his lips. Jeyne starts moving between them, quick, small shifts of her hips as she tests the feel, pushing how far she can take this ~~\--~~ suddenly moving faster, rocking down harder, crying out. Jon drags their mouths together over Jeyne’s shoulder as Robb feels the shift of his cock against his when he pulls out, then thrusts in, matching the pace Jeyne set for them. He’s pressed in tight with his skin glued to Jeyne’s, moving with the shift of her body as Jon tugs him closer with his tongue tracing along the roof of his mouth as he feels the weight of his hand, thumb tracing down the side of Robb’s neck possessively.

Robb lifts his hips, picking up their rhythm as Jon bites at his lip and pulls back with a gasp, resting his forehead against Robb’s ( _he wonders if he felt it, too ~~\--~~ the spark of heat, if it burned up his spine when he felt Robb move against him_). Jeyne’s stuck between them, no space between his chest and Jon’s, no space between them anywhere. They’re tangled and twisted up, too close ~~\--~~ he feels like he’s fallen through the barrier of their skin, that their bones have broken and fractured with the impact, then healed fused together, and he became more a part of them than he was before, the three of them forming a new creature, a new beast ~~\--~~ he can’t tell who’s heart is beating in his chest, what set of lungs is keeping him breathing.

“Harder,” Jeyne says, her voice low and thick as she rises up, then drops back down over their cocks, forcing them deeper as she drags Robb’s hand down her front, presses his fingers against her, feeling the mess they’re making start to coat his fingertips. “I need ~~\--~~ come on ~~\--~~ ”

Jeyne’s mouth is hot and wet as Robb feels her press kisses down his jaw, nudging Jon’s face towards hers with her fingertips and meeting her mouth against his. Robb feels them kiss against his lips, almost like they’re kissing him, too. Robb makes Jeyne bite at Jon’s mouth, hears the muffled noise she makes when he rubs at her clit, his fingers slipping lower to brush against Jon.

“Fuck,” Jon says as he breaks the kiss, moaning against Jeyne’s neck when he head falls against her, cradles on her shoulder as his nails dig into Robb’s skin. Jon pulls back and thrusts in quicker, shocking a gasp from Robb’s throat as he feels the force of it against his cock, “Jesus.”

Robb rests his head at the base of Jeyne’s neck, kissing her shoulder blade and breathing her in ( _skin and sweat and Jeyne ~~\--~~ he can smell himself and Jon, slight but lingering_) as he thrusts back against Jon, feeling the way they both start to shake apart in his hands as he starts to join them ~~\--~~ the tension his stomach and the burn at his back, the tautness of Jon’s muscles under his hand as Jon grips harder, nails digging into the back of his neck as Robb feels the strain in his arm, in his legs underneath Jeyne and him; the tight clench of Jeyne bearing down on them as she moves herself back and forth, the circle her hips make as her face ducks against Jon’s shoulder as Robb feels the tremble rising up in her limbs.

Robb doesn’t know who comes first ( _he isn’t sure it matters_ ); it all blurs together in the haze of his mind as he feels his body move without thought or command, pushing and searching ~~\--~~ until he feels them all fall off the edge. Jon grunts in his ear, ending on a whine when Robb feels him spill beside him, hot and sticky as they slide together; he feels the twitch in Jon’s cock as his hips jerk, forcing a cry from his mouth. He shoves inside with his eyes closed shut, feeling the thrum of Jeyne underneath him, the pound of her heart through her back ( _he thinks he’s coming with Jon, he can feel the it pull through his body, down low through his stomach as Jon holds onto him, always holding onto him_ ). Robb opens his eyes when Jeyne cries out, sees her biting down on the noise with her teeth sinking into Jon’s skin, feels her as she shakes against him, as her cunt pulses around him and Jon, like his hand around the both of them, squeezing as he jacked them off ~~\--~~ only it was Jeyne.

Robb feels their come ~~\--~~ his and Jon’s and Jeyne’s, _theirs_ ~~\--~~ warm, dripping out onto his fingers still pressed against Jeyne, messier than before as it rolls down her thigh and falls on Jon’s leg, feels it drenching him. He wants to taste it, like when he licks Jon from Jeyne’s cunt, tasting them both and knowing he’s been there, been where Robb’s been, but more ( _together, it would taste like all of them together_ ). It makes him dizzy and delirious to think about, like he could come again even as satiety settles in his limbs, softening his strained muscles as he curls over Jeyne’s back, arm wrapped around her waist. Robb likes it like this, the three of them pressed together, skin to skin, nearly sharing the same breath; he doesn't want to move, just wants to stay and see how much further he can fall into them.

But Jeyne moves, shifting her hips up as she rising on shaky knees with Jon’s help, holding her up as she tries to slip away with his hands gripping tighter and holding her in place. “Robb,” Jeyne says softly, gently like any sudden movements would startle him. “You have to let go.”

“Don’t want to,” he mumbles against her shoulder.

He feels her sigh and uncurl his fingers. “It’s uncomfortable.”

Robb lifts his eyes up a fraction, just enough to meet Jon's eyes, his mouth still pressed to Jeyne’s shoulder, breathing against her skin ~~\--~~ he’s not sure what he’s expecting to see, if he hopes to find encouragement, or not, but what he gets is an exasperated look and a fond smile. “You can’t stay like that forever,” Jon says, then laughs. “It’s as if you think there won’t be anymore snuggling.”

Jeyne writhes as she struggles with his hold, hissing and tensing against him, and he realizes it’s probably for the best, kissing her apologetically. “Okay,” Robb says, then starts to ease himself out slowly, feeling Jon falling away with him, feeling Jeyne breath deep through her back and hold it as they slide out.

Robb pulls his hand away, trailing it over Jeyne’s skin, leaving sticky streaks as he hauls it up ( _one last taste_ , he thinks, holding Jon's gaze and feeling Jeyne's on him) and draws his messy fingers to his mouth ~~\--~~ but Jon catches his wrist before they touch his lips, pulling Robb’s hand toward him, around Jeyne. Jon sucks Robb’s fingers into his mouth, watching Robb’s face, his gaze measured, calculating as his tongue curling around the tips, licking away their come, stealing away what Robb had wanted to taste. He whines, feeling his lips rise in a pout and catches the roll of Jeyne’s eyes in the periphery of his vision.

“If you two want to mess around some more, be my guest, but leave me out of it. I need at least a nap before the next round,” she says as her limbs turn loose, falling limp between them as the energy saps out of her, held up by the balancing act of their bodies.

Robb tugs his hand away from Jon’s mouth as he releases him, teeth pinching and nibbling at his fingertips as his other hand catches her around her ribs. “I don’t think I could go another round, either,” Robb hears Jon whisper to Jeyne, her forehead coming to rest against his, then he presses a kiss on the edge of her cheekbone, pulling her along as Jon slides down the bed.

They crumple in a heap on the bed as exhaustion takes its hold on all of them, too tired to clean themselves up or even pull the covers over themselves, twining together instead. Jon shifts out from underneath Robb and Jeyne, but pulls them against him when they settle at his side. Jeyne tucks her head under his chin as Robb sprawls over her, feeling Jon’s arm wrap around the both of them, his hand curling around Robb’s hip as Robb stretches his arm, letting his hand come to rest against Jon’s chest.

He feels warm despite the air cooling over his damp skin, bare except for the places they touch, comfortable despite the way they settle into each other, limbs tangled and twisted and set off at odd angles. Robb knows he’s going to wake up with a crick in his neck, a hangover splitting open his head, and itchy and stuck to Jon and Jeyne in places he shouldn’t, but he feels himself drifting off with his lips curling, letting the cadence of their matched breathing and the steady beats of their hearts become his lullaby, lulling him into sleep.


End file.
